The Potion
by Disney United
Summary: DISNEY PAIRING ROULETTE 4: Princess Eilonwy's coronation as she "comes of age" was interupted when she was cursed with a mysterious illness. As she grows sicker everyday, she becomes desperate to find someone with the ability to cure her...And thus enters the powerful sorceress bearing the forboding name: The Evil Queen. Eilonwy/Evil Queen
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Eilonwy didn't know when she was cursed, therefore she had no idea how it had happened. She could only guess that it had happened sometime around the time she was about to be coronated, which only frustrated her all the more.

Her whole life she had been trained, pushed towards, being queen. And then the ridiculous curse happened, making her too ill to proceed with the plans for her coronation.

"This is ridiculous!" she snapped out loud, slamming her fists down on the bed. Taran-her childhood friend who hadn't left her side since the illness had set in-jumped at the sudden noise.

"I know you're frustrated, but you should really calm down," he advised. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. The nightgown was a light pink color, and was as soft as a lamb's coat; it was meant to be soothing, according to Eilonwy's advisor. It did little for the princess's temper, though.

"I don't want to calm down! I just want this to get over with, so that I may assume my rightful place as Queen!" She suddenly kicked the heavy quilts off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the bottom part of the nightgown tangling about her. "I could be Queen now if I so desired! But no, everyone is overreacting about this little cold!"

Taran sighed. "This isn't some silly sickness that can be brushed off so easily." Eilonwy then tried to stand, nearly toppling over in the process. Taran rolled his eyes. "You were cursed."

"So?" she snapped at him.

"So...the nurse said that you'd have to find a cure for it. Curses don't just...go away."

She stuck her tongue out of him. "Who says?"

"Dallben."

She sighed heavily. falling back onto the bed. "Then why can't he just do something about this?"

"This isn't his area of expertise, and you know that."

She glared at him. "Then who am I supposed to go to to cure me?!"

Taran threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" He stood suddenly, stalking over to the door. "You figure that out for yourself!"

When he left, Eilonwy was left alone in her room. She sighed bitterly, flopping backwards. "This is ridiculous," she said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

**_A/N Part 4 for Disney Pairing Roulette! Yay-yeah! *Captain America stance* Yahoo! Anyway, in this, Eilonwy is around 18...just want to put that out there due to...later occurences. _**

**_Anyway...if there's any story in any Disney fandom you would like me to write, feel free to request it of me! _**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eilonwy wasn't necessarily a fan of wearing pants, but considering the amount of time she would be on a horse, she figured it'd be better to wear pants than to wear a dress and ride side-saddle the entire way. The horse she was riding on was packed down with at least a few-days worth of food and supplies. She honestly hoped that Dallben was wrong about the time it would take to get to the sorceress. It had been about a week since the last time Taran visited. She had spent almost every moment of that time searching for something that could possible heal her...someone, anyone, that could save her life. Dallben had been amazing, helping her to the best of his ability in trying to find someone. Eventually, they had stumbled upon a rumor from a kingdom not all that far away. It was rumored that there was once a sorceress there who married into royalty, becoming queen of the land. However, jealousy corrupted her soul, turning her and, subsequently, her powers, evil. Though she had been defeated in the end, it was said that she was hidden away in some palace deep in the Enchanted Forest. Now normally, Eilonwy would never lower herself down to asking someone so evil for help...but the woman was powerful, and had supposed specialties in curses similar to Eilonwy's. And...she was becoming desperate. In that week of research, Eilonwy's sickness had only became worse. She could barely leave her room at all, and was almost constantly becoming sick to her stomach. When her sickness had done a bit of a relapse and she felt a little better, she knew that she needed to get going on her mission pronto. So she left as soon as she could, going on this voyage into the unknown, which just so happened to be her only chance at living. Between her kingdom, Llyr, and the Enchanted Forest laid monotonous hilly landscape that was only interrupted by the occasional creek. To say that traversing said land was boring, would be an understatement of massive proportions. Eilonwy's only entertainment was talking to her horse, which she had dubbed Gurgi, after her little furry friend of the same name. She attempted to have long intellectual discussions with him...though unfortunately, said conversations were very one-sided. Eventually she ditched the idea of conversation, instead focusing on the horizon in front of her for a sign of the woods. One day came and went that way, and as the sun disappeared, leaving the duo in total darkness, Eilonwy had to succumb to the fact that reaching the forest by evening was an impossible feat. "Shame, isn't it?" she asked Gurgi the Second. He merely gave her an annoyed look, turning from her. She glared at him. "Oh, don't act so high and mighty towards me! You want this voyage to be over just as much as I do." She sighed, as she crawled into the lop-sided tent she had hastily constructed. "This is absolutely ridiculous. I should have had someone, someone not dying of some mysterious illness, do this for me." Almost immediately, she retracted that statement. "What am I saying?! I am a strong, independent woman! I can take care of myself!" She flopped back onto the make-shift bed beneath her. "This better all not be for nothing!" A/N I know this was kind of short, but this needed kind of a...connector? You know, to kick start the whole adventure-thing! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Eilonwy woke to Gurgi the Second butting at her. Her eyes opened slightly, but the world was blurry. Very blurry. The golden light was cutting through the canvas of her tent, being especially bright where the horse was sticking his head through the flap. He snorted, throwing his head from side to side. It may have been the princess's blurred vision, but his eyes appeared to be concerned.

She sat up slowly, ignoring the flip-flopping of her stomach. "Well, that relapse didn't last long, did it?" She chucked bitterly. "Wonderful."

She made quick work of changing from her nightgown to the outfit she had been wearing the previous day. She had to rest afterwards, though, as her vision finally cleared. She used a bit of her water rations to clean her face of some of the dirt it had gathered, and to smooth back her soft hair. After a quick meal of bread and cheese, and was rolling up the canvas and blankets into a bundle, pinning them to Gurgi the Second. He snorted slightly, nuzzling her. She patted his head slightly, before pulling herself up onto him. The change of height caused a sudden case of vertigo. She swayed slighty, before righting herself, gripping his mane.

"Alright then," she said abruptly, clicking the reins. "Shall we carry on?"

Gurgi the Second neighed, before prancing forward eagerly. In spite of how ill she felt, somehow the horse's gentle swaying calmed her. Eilonwy felt herself falling asleep at times, only to jerk awake in shock when her face came in contact with Gurgi the Second's mane.

However, the weariness in combination with her growing headache caused her to drift off into a restless sleep, as her horse carried on.

She woke up about an hour later, nearly falling off in her haste to sit up. She blinked in shock, wondering what had awoken her. Then the thunder boomed loudly once again, causing Gurgi the Second to snort, pawing the ground uncertainly.

Eilonwy absentmindedly stroked his side, murmuring soft, comforting words as she eyed the sky. Dark clouds had rolled in, obscuring the golden sun and endless blue of the sky. Fast moving shadows creeped across the grasslands, giving the swaying grass an ominous feel.

A drop of cold water landed on her face. Her eyes widened, apprehension showing clearly on her face.

The thunder cracked again, a bright streak of lightning racing across the sky. Then the downpour began.

Gurgi the Second bucked slightly, his eyes flashing wildly. Eilonwy stroked his side rapidly. "We need to find shelter!" she shouted above the rain, more to herself than the horse. She slapped the reigns against his sides, pushing him forwards.

They took off in a desperate gallop, clumps of mud and grass flying up and hitting them. The rain was heavy and thick, not to mention cold. The duo were soaked to the bone after only a few minutes.

Eilonwy eyed the horizon in desperation; if they didn't find shelter soon, Eilonwy knew her chance of survival would go down exponentially.

A bright flash of lighting happened the exact same time as a clash of thunder, the sound vibrating the ground. Gurgi the Second had had enough, bucking high into the air. Eilonwy tried to maintain her tight grip, but the rain had made that nearly impossible. She slipped off into the mud, as Gurgi the Second ran off, leaving her stranded.

**_A/N Poor Eilonwy! But don't worry, her situation will improve soon!_**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Eilonwy pulled herself to her feet, for what else was she supposed to do? She could lay in the mud as long as she pleased, waiting for Gurgi the Second to return, or the Evil Queen to appear and assist her, but neither was likely to happen. So she did the only thing she could do, and picked herself up, deciding to carry on her journey on foot. She'd get to the Queen's domain, even if it killed her.

Which it very likely would.

As it were, being in the rain only served to worsen her cough, and the rain felt colder than it should have on her feverish skin. And her migraine! The little rest she had gained from sleeping on Gurgi the Second.

She stumbled suddenly, falling into a puddle of mud. Now her clothes weren't only soaked, but completely coated in filth.

"Curse it all!" she exclaimed, slamming her fists down angrily, before climbing to her feet. She glared down at the clothing, hating the feeling of it sticking to her. "Bloody h-"

Lighting suddenly streamed across the sky, momentarily lighting up the landscape. Bright dots danced in front of Eilonwy's eyes, as her eyes tried to adjust once more. She glanced around, climbing to her feet. The whole thing had disoriented her; she had no idea from which way she came, nor where she was headed.

She climbed to her feet, an angry expression on her face. Was this the gods telling her that she should just give up...just accept the fact that she was going to die?

"No!" she said aloud, stomping her foot upon the muddy ground. "I refuse give in and submit! I refuse to be cowed to easily!" Suddenly she rose her fist, a finger outstretched as she pointed at the sky. "Do you hear me? _Do you hear me?!"_

A sudden stirring of lightning bundled above her suddenly, glowing an unnatural purple color.

"What in the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the streak of "lightning" came crashing down upon her.

**_A/N Yay! The Queen is in the next chapter! Also, a side note: She will state that her name is Regina, which is the name given to the Evil Queen on the tv show "Once Upon a Time". Just warning you! XD_**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

When Eilonwy opened her eyes, there was only darkness. She panicked briefly, wondering if the lighting had killed her...but then the pounding of her head, as well as the other symptoms of her sickness came back to her in a horrible wave. Immediately, she squeezed her eyes shut, coughing as she tried to get rid of the choking feeling engulfing her. Her hands curled into fists, bunching up the covers beneath her, as she fought to breath...

Wait.

_Wait._

_Covers?_

Eilonwy opened her eyes once again, forcing the coughs to remain within. She squinted her eyes, staring into the darkness, trying to determine something about her surroundings.

As her eyes adjusted, she started to pick out little things:

Heavy drapes cast over her bed.

Windows shielded by similar looking curtains.

Walls painted dark, siding from the baseboards which were decorated elaborately.

A stone formation that could have perhaps been some ultra-modern fireplace was positioned across from her bed...which appeared to be a four-poster one.

And there was a door.

Eilonwy wasn't sure where she was, but she felt incredibly vulnerable. Some person had brought her out of the storm, into their domain, whilst she was unconscious. She had no idea if this person was good or bad...only that they had kidnapped her and...

Eilonwy's eyes widened, a blush overcoming her features.

They had stripped her of her sopping wet and dirty clothing.

She sat up slowly, making sure the velvety blankets remained wrapped around her. If she hadn't felt vulnerable before, she certainly did now.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered to herself urgently. Holding the blanket around herself, she slowly stood up, wobbling over to the door. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get out of there - she had no definite plan. Her goal was to just get out, and then...she didn't know.

Just get out.

She reached for the door, just as it opened.

**_A/N Well...I suppose the queen ACTUALLY appears next chapter. Whoops! But she is in this one, however vaguely._**

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"And where do you think you are going?" a sarcastic voice inquired, sounding vaguely amused.

Eilonwy blinked, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light. Slowly, a woman materialized in front of her, the only shadowed part of her vision blocking out the strong light.

"Who...who are you?" Eilonwy inquired, her voice coming out weaker than she intended.

The woman laughed, though it sounded rather bitter. The princess blinked, as her vision finally caught up. The woman in front of her was dressed in a deep purple dress, which was embellished with ebony, alabaster, and crimson ribbons and jewels. Her dark hair was pulled up, tight to her head, in a restricting bun. The woman's face was also remarkably pale, and blemish-free, smooth as silk.

To put it simply the woman was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Eilonwy asked once again, when the woman did not give her an answer.

"Queen Regina Grimhilde," she greeted. "Or rather, not queen any longer."

Eilonwy jolted, her eyes going wide. "You are...you're the Evil Queen."

The woman snorted derisively, though somehow maintaining her regal air. "Depending on who you ask, I suppose, though in my opinion I was never evil."

Eilonwy blinked, before shaking her head. "I've been looking for you."

"I am quite aware. It was rather entertaining, watching you stumble about deliriously," the queen chuckled. "And your face when my special lightning brought you here - it was priceless."

Eilonwy breathed deeply, trying to quell her rising anger. "Queen Regina!" she said as calm as she could manage. "I came here to ask a favor-"

"Let me stop you right there," the queen sneered. Eilonwy's eyes widened, a bit of fear taking up root. "I do not hand out favors to common folk, or rather anyone for that matter. Rather...I make deals. Mutual benefits, and what not."

Eilonwy straightened her back, keeping a firm hold on the sheet pooled around her. "I come here begging for a cure." Queen Regina's eyebrows shot up, her eyes slightly curious. When she was not interrupted, Eilonwy continued. "Before my coronation, to become the queen of Llyr, I was cursed. My body is failing..." The young girl bowed her head, swallowing. "Without me, my kingdom will fall into turmoil and ruin. I must be cured, for their sake."

"You came to me to cure yourself, to save your kingdom?" Queen Regina questioned.

Eilonwy nodded, looking the queen in the eye. "I wouldn't have bothered if I could have assured my kingdom's stability. Alas, there were complications."

The queen's slightly awed eyes turned annoyed. "Oh, how charming. How noble." The sarcastic tones were quite apparent. "How utterly foolish."

Eilonwy flushed, her anger digging deeper. "Foolish-?!"

"You would have never been able to find my domain; it is hidden from the general public. You made this perilous journey on your own, endangering your kingdom in spite of your wishes. And you expect me to hand over your cure on good will alone. You expect to parade back into your kingdom, being reigned a hero. But you are so very foolish, to believe all that." The queen laughed suddenly. "You are a foolish little girl, trying to play hero."

"I have done more than you can imagine!" Eiloney cried. "I've saved my kingdom many times, they sing me name in the streets! I _am_ a hero, and I refuse to succumb to some witch's selfish whims!" Eilonwy took a step forward, so that the queen and her's faces were inches apart. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom, even at my own cost!"

The queen smirked. Eilonwy knew she was falling into the woman's trap, with no hope of climbing out. But she had to continue. She had to keep going. If she turned back now, she knew she would die and her kingdom would fall with her.

"So, Queen Regina Grimhilde, what is your price for my cure?"

Regina's hand darted out suddenly, her bony fingers grasping Eilonwy's chin firmly. The princess's head was turned to and fro, the queen's smirk widening as Eilonwy's unease grew.

"My price...is your beauty."

**_A/N A nice longer chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
